Air operated dispensing heads for the dispensing of various fluids such as hot melt adhesive are, of course, well known and have been in common use for many years. Such heads must operate reliably and accurately at relatively elevated pressures (up to 1,000 PSI) and at relatively rapid activation rates (5,000 cycles per minute). Industry standard cartridges are generally pressed in or screwed into the housing. Such construction often leads to the galling and seating of the cylinder in normal long term usage as seen presently.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an air operated dispense head which is capable of extended life and yet which is easy to assemble and manufacture.